juniorjusticeleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Randy West
Kid Flash (real name Randy West) is a member of the Junior Justice League. He is the son of Wally West, the Flash, and Beatriz West, also known as Fire. History Early Life Randy is the only child of Wally and Beatriz West. Randy is the team's resident class clown and goof-ball. He also owns a turtle named Zippy. Personality A hyper-active speedster, he's always quick to joke and comment lightly on any situation that the team is in. Constantly feeling like the world around him is going in slow motion, Randy is often extremely impatient and impulsive, to the point of jumping into situations before thinking, which at times puts him in danger. He can almost always be seen eating something due to his high metabolism. Randy is also a bit girl-crazy, often making innuendos and flirtatious remarks towards any attractive women in his vicinity. His attention is normally directed at Wonder Girl but he has also been known to hit on older women, like Shayera during their first training session. Kid Flash seems to share a rocky friendship with Batgirl. The two often trade jokes and insults, which they sometimes take personally. Despite his goofy nature, he is also a science whizz, having been able to recognize and analyze complex chemical compounds such as the one found in Bane's venom drug. Characteristics Kid Flash has spiky red hair, with natural green highlights, and green eyes. His costume is yellow with a red lightning bolt on the center of his chest. By pressing a button on his costume, he can change the color of the uniform into a black variation that is better suited for stealth missions. He wears goggles that can see different light spectrums. He has shoulder pads and body protectors because he often uses himself as a human cannonball. Powers & Abilities Powers Kid Flash's super speed grants him several abilities and techniques that he can exploit and utilize, however, he is shown to be a bit of a novice as he is not as experienced yet as his father, an example of this is his tendency to lose control of accelerating and decelerating himself which results in frequent accidents. *'Superhuman Speed': Perhaps the most obvious power that Kid Flash has in his arsenal, it allows him to utilize many interesting abilities. Some of the abilities Kid Flash has displayed are: **Creating small tornadoes, which can lead to devastating effects. **Creating high frictions hot enough to cause burns, which comes useful at times whenever somebody gets a hold of him. Also part of his pyrokinesis. **By running at high velocities, Kid Flash can also make himself into a human battering ram. *'Superhuman Endurance': Kid Flash can run at an undetermined amount of time and is very sturdy against punishment, as he has been shown crashing several times and receive blows while recovering rather quickly. *'Supercharged Brain Activity': Kid Flash's mental abilities are also hyper-accelerated, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds and he can devise strategies and solutions to problems when fighting villains in no time at all. *'Superhuman Agility': With this ability, Randy can perform acrobatics with ease. He has performed a backflip, while running up a wall. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Randy's reflexes are enhanced with his speed. He can dodge and react to attacks easily. *'Limited Pyrokinesis': Kid Flash can create and project green flames from his hands but he must rub his hands together, using his super-speed, to create enough heat and friction to use this ability. He also has the ability to heat his body up to the point where he can melt ice. Weaknesses Randy has all of the common weaknesses of a speedster which are: *'Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism': Randy's metabolism functions several times faster than normal, so he must constantly take in large quantities of food to maintain his energy. Whether or not it tastes good is not a primary concern, as he has eaten a batch of Fire's burnt cookies with no ill effects. For emergency situations in which he must be away from food for more than 24 hours, he keeps a candy bar in a hidden compartment on his right glove. *'Accident prone': Because of his inexperience Randy sometimes gets into accidents when using his speed, like tripping or running into walls. *'Control': Unlike the Flash, Kid Flash needs to accelerate and decelerate when stopping and going. Any attempts at abrupt stops usually results in him crashing and hurting himself. *'Underdeveloped abilities': Unlike Flash, whose speed and control has allowed him to develop his abilities to impressive levels such as vibrating his molecules through solid matter, Randy has neither the experience nor speed strength yet to accomplish such feats. Superboy has said that, whenever he tries run through walls like Flash, Kid Flash gets a bloody nose as a result of running straight into it. *'Emotional Distress': Unfortunately, Randy can often shoot fire involuntarily when stressed, angry, or in dangerous situations with no way out. *'Water': Being doused by water will extinguish any heat or flame Randy is able to create. Abilities *'Gymnastics': Kid Flash seems to be capable on basic gymnastic skills. Including, somersaults and front handsprings. *'High intellect': Randy was born a science prodigy with a naturally high IQ. *'Strength': Randy seems to have peak human strength for a teen his age. He is shown to be able to lift up two people while superspeeding. He was also able to lift up Batgirl and Superboy with no trouble at all. But if he doesn't eat anything for a few hours, his strength and energy will decrease. *'Multi-lingual': Randy is fluent in Spanish. Equipment *'Kid Flash costume': Randy wears a reverse-colored variation of Wally's costume. The cowl opens at the top so Randy's hair can stay out. The costume also has distinct shoulder pads. The suit itself is highly-resistant to friction as it is capable of being worn and used by him without wearing out for a long period of time. Due to his accelerated metabolism, Randy keeps a candy bar in a hidden compartment on his right glove for emergency use if he must be away from food for more than 24 hours. By touching the logo on his chest, he can alter the costume's colors to gray and black. *'Goggles' - Randy uses goggles to protect his eyes from debris while running. They are also capable of seeing different light/radiation wavelengths and can be used for purposes such as thermal imaging. When not using the goggles, he keeps them either propped on his forehead or in his pocket. Category:Super Hero Category:Metahuman